


Art Expedition

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Anna, F/M, Kissing, Modern AU, Some Humor, Strangers, Vacation, architect!Kristoff, attempts at being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna goes on vacation to Norway where she tells Elsa she plans to find herself a boyfriend.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> T rating for sexual innuendo on Ryder's side of the conversation. It can't be helped if he's in the fic. Sorry :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

THIS IS MY PLANE

*image attached*

LOOK! LOOK AT HOW BIG IT IS

LOOK ELSA LOOK

_**I see that** _

HOW COOL IS THIS?!

**_It is very cool, Anna 😊_ **

YOU DON’T SEEM THAT EXCITED?!

**_I’m very excited for you, believe me._ **

**_I just don’t overdo it on the caps lock_ **

I’m not overdoing it.

rude.

But this is my first time going to Norway!

You should be the more excited for me!

Use all caps!

**_I’M VERY EXCITED!_ **

YAY! ME TOO!

Oh! We’re about to take off! I gotta put my phone on airplane mode.

I love you! Bye!

**_I love you, too!_ **

**_Have fun! Let me know when you land!_ **

I WILL!

Oh, we’re just a tiny bit delayed before the runway.

So, I can talk just a minute more

It’s going to be so fun!!

It’s going to be so beautiful this time of year!

I can hardly wait to see everything!

And meet all the new people!

I’LL BE SURE TO GET A BOYFRIEND WHILE I’M THERE

**_Anna, please don’t do that._ **

**_You’re on vacation._ **

It’s an art expedition

**_Art expedition… Vacation… Same thing._ **

**_You don’t need to be looking for a romantic encounter._ **

Yes, but I’m going to have fun 😉

So be ready to meet my future husband when I get back

I’m sure his name will be Lars or something

**_Having fun and getting emotionally attached are two very different things._ **

MY FUTURE HUSBAND AWAITS ME BYE!

*****

Kristoff felt like he’d adjusted to life in Norway well.

Going to the Bergen Arkitekt Skole had been the best decision for his career, but he had no idea he was going to love it so much. His Norwegian was good… actually if he wasn’t being modest and went by what his professors said, it was better than good, he was completely fluent and barely had an accent. He actually enjoyed the weather, some of the most beautiful scenery he’d ever seen was right outside the city, and the culture suited him well. While he missed his family, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to moving back home at the end of the week.

But alas. His student visa was officially up. He had his degree. He had a job lined up. It was time to go back, just as he had planned.

He let out a small sigh and looked up at the beautiful church before him.

It was a lovely day and he’d taken a bus up to Fantoft Stave Church to both enjoy the weather and the structure just one last time. Everything he owned was already packed, his bigger stuff already shipped home ahead of him, so sitting in his apartment with nothing but a few suitcases had been a bit depressing.

So, it was best to just get out and see the sights while he still could, and he certainly wouldn’t get a view quite like this one anytime soon.

His eyes slid carefully to the red-haired girl sitting a few feet to his left on a different bench.

He’d noticed her on his bus right away. She was incredibly pretty. Actually, “pretty” might not be a big enough word. She’d smiled at him too, and it had nearly blinded him. He merely nodded in response and rushed to the back of the bus. But of course, he noticed she’d smiled at everyone who boarded. So, he didn’t need to feel special about being on the receiving end of a common courtesy.

Imagine his surprise when she’d got off at the same stop. And he’d been even more surprised when she’d immediately pulled out a sketchpad and sat on a bench just a few feet away from his favorite spot.

He wondered what she was drawing? Was she an architect, too? Did she go to school with him? No, he was certain he would have noticed her before.

He made himself return to his own work.

He studied the church before him carefully, sketching out a final curving line for one of his own designs that he would undoubtedly use in the future.

Then he noticed the girl was rolling her neck and stretching.

Then she glanced over at him suddenly and smiled again.

He gave a brief nod then looked back down quickly, pretending he hadn’t been staring. He had his own things he was working on anyway, and he only had so much time to complete them. He didn’t need distractions. Besides, looking at strangers is rude. He felt like a creep, actually.

“Unnskyld meg? Kunne jeg be om en tjeneste?” _Excuse me? Could I ask a favor?_

The words startled Kristoff and he glanced up.

The blue eyes looking down at him nearly took his breath away. He hadn’t even heard her walk over.

“Ja?” He replied in Norwegian out of habit, though it was clear from her accent she was American.

“Um… Beklager… ummm….”

The girl standing in front of him began to blush as she pulled out her phone. He found he really liked the way she looked when her cheeks were so pink. Wait, he shouldn’t think such things. Her little fingers began flying over the buttons.

“Uh, sorry.” Kristoff shaking himself and standing up from his spot, realizing he towered over her. “I speak English you don’t have to use google translate.”

“Oh!” The woman looked surprised. “Wow your English is great! You don’t even have an accent.”

“That’s because I’m American.”

“Oh.” The woman looked embarrassed. “Yeah. That… um… yeah that tends to help with your accent. When you grow up speaking English.”

“What were you going to ask me?” Kristoff huffed a small laugh.

“Um, nevermind, actually!” Her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair now and she started to walk away. “It’s stupid.”

“Well now I have to know.” Kristoff said, and she looked back at him carefully. “I mean obviously, I don’t _have_ to know! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just curious, is all. But like I said you don’t have to tell me.”

God, why was he so embarrassing?

The girl laughed at his rambling, but he thought she seemed a little bit more comfortable.

“This is really stupid… so don’t judge me.”

“No promises.”

“But I’m here on vacation and I told my sister I was going to come home with a boyfriend-“

Kristoff felt his eyebrows raise.

“I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend!” She scrambled. “No! I don’t even know your name! Sorry, that was a bad way to start this out! I just want to psyche her out! I was going to ask if you would…. Um take a picture with me in front of this church so I could send it to her…. And I thought you looked local and that this would be easier if you didn’t speak English…”

“You thought it would be _easier_ to explain if I didn’t speak English?” Kristoff was amused.

“Well I thought you might be happier to kiss a random American girl that you’d never see again if you were a local boy.”

“Kiss?” Kristoff repeated, vaguely wondering if he would ever get his eyebrows to return to normal after how high they’d gone now.

“Not anything crazy! Not like making out or anything! Just like on the cheek or something that way my sister would really freak out.” She babbled. “You know what, never mind! This was a stupid idea. Sorry to have bothered you, you were obviously busy!”

“Well I’m really not _that_ busy.”

“No, you look busy, and like you’re working on something very important. I’m sorry!” She started to back away.

“Hey, listen. I’ve got siblings too. Like a million, actually. I get the whole… wanting to get a rise out of them thing.”

“So…?”

Kristoff thought for a moment.

“Tell you what. I’ll do it on one condition. You have to show me what you were drawing.”

*****

  
“Oh!” Anna said in surprise. “Sure!”

She pulled her sketchbook from her backpack and showed him the simple piece she’d been working on.

“It’s meant to be part of something much bigger." She explained quickly. "I’m an art teacher at a middle school in Minnesota, and our school is doing this bit on Viking history this next year, and we’re doing this big wall mural for it, I’ve already got it approved from the principle, I wanted to find some inspiration for it.”

“You’re from Minnesota?”

“Yeah, Duluth.”

“Really? I’m from Little Marias.”

“Seriously!? That’s so close! Wow, what a small world!”

“Yeah… and you came all the way to Norway for inspiration on a middle school wall mural?”

The words weren’t demeaning, or judgmental. In fact, the man (the very, _very_ hunky man, who she hadn’t realized was quite so _tall_ ) before her seemed intrigued. Impressed, even.

She tried not to spend too much time looking at his eyes. She wondered if he would think it was weird if she asked if she could sketch them? Probably.

“Well it’s not just for that. I’ve just always wanted to come here. A bucket list thing. And I needed a vacation. And I wanted inspiration for some of my own work… So, it’s a multi-purpose trip.” She explained.

“I see.” A hint of a smile played on the edges of his lips.

“What about you?” She said abruptly. “What were you drawing?”

“Oh, nothing like this.” He tapped her sketchbook.

“Well you were obviously drawing something.” She pressed.

“Just a quick design for something. I’m an architect.” He picked up the pad from the bench to show her. “Or I will be an architect when I get back home.”

“Wow.” She whistled. “This is very cool.”

“Thanks.” He shrugged.

“No seriously, you’re really talented.”

“So are you.” That hint of a smile grew bigger.

Why did she want him to give her a full smile so much?

“Thanks. Erm… anyway! That picture.” She felt herself blushing again. “If you’re still up for it…”

“Want to snag that little old lady coming out of the church?” He gestured to a woman leaving.

If she wasn’t mistaken his cheeks seemed a bit red too.

“Sure!” She was glad for an excuse not to look in his eyes. “Unnskyld meg? Kunne jeg be om en tjeneste?”

“Ja, Søte jente?”

“Erm…” Anna held out her phone, swiping up so the camera opened, then gestured between her and the handsome man. “Photo?”

“Ja!”

‘ _I can’t believe I’m doing this! I can’t believe I’ve_ done _this! This is some weird dream and I’m going to wake up as soon as this old woman goes to take our picture!’_

“Here.” Anna said holding out her phone to the little lady before her.

“Button?” She asked, Norwegian accent incredibly thick, though she seemed proud for remembering the English word.

“This one right here.” Anna showed her, then hurried back to where the blond was standing.

“Erm…” He awkwardly lifted his arm and she sidled up into him, trying not to revel in the feeling of his big arm across her shoulders. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. And then just drop a kiss on my cheek.” She nodded, plastering on a quick smile for the woman taking their picture.

He hesitated for a moment, the leaned down.

‘ _Okay maybe this is real? His lips feel incredibly warm! That’s not something I would be able to feel in a dream, right?’_

The tingling sensation she felt as he lingered, waiting for the lady to get a picture was enough to make her giddy.

“Done!” The old woman looked proud of herself.

“Takk!” Anna said rushing over to look at the picture.

It was pretty cute. It would be enough to freak Elsa out. Though it wouldn’t take her long to work out that she’d asked a perfect stranger to give her a peck on the cheek.

Still. It would be worth it.

“Vil du ha en kyssing?” The old woman said.

“Huh?” Anna looked at her.

“Du er et så nydelig par! Du skulle kysse!”

“Um, do you know what she’s saying?” Anna turned back to the big blond man.

She could still feel the ghost of his lips on her cheek

He shuffled his feet a bit.

“She’s saying that we’re a beautiful couple and should take a picture kissing.”

“Oh!” Anna was a bit surprised. “Erm…”

“Diette er greit.” The big man came up to the old woman. “Tusen takk.”

“Å, kom igen! Gi henne et skikkelig kysse! Jeg insisterer!”

Anna thought she understood the last word. It sounded an awful lot like ‘insist’.

“Um.” The man seemed embarrassed. “She’s insisting I give you a real kiss. Did you want me to explain?”

Anna thought for a moment. She _was_ curious...

“No.” She shrugged. “I’m game! I mean, if you are of course! If you’d rather not I understand. I just know this will make my sister _so_ much angrier.”

The man chuckled.

“Well, sure then.” He shrugged. “Why not?”

“Wait, you don’t have a girlfriend or anything like that do you?”

“No, I wouldn’t have agreed to the kiss on the cheek.” His eyebrows drew together.

“Okay. Good then.” Anna grinned, then turned back to the old lady and nodded and pointed to her phone again. “Ja, takk.”

“Ja?” The old woman looked pleased.

“Ja.” She smiled, feeling suddenly very nervous indeed.

She walked back over to the spot she and the stranger had been standing before, her heart thundering in her chest.

_‘This will be proof if it’s a dream or not! If I wake up before he kisses me, it’s all just been an elaborate hallucination!’_

“Um… before I kiss you... What’s your name?” He asked, moving just a touch closer to her.

“Anna.” She blushed, realizing she’d never given it. “Anna Runeardson.”

“Kristoff Bjorgman.”

“Nice to meet you.” She giggled.

“Nice to meet you too.” He stepped closer still.

“Klar!” The old lady shouted.

“What does that mean?” Anna asked.

“She said she’s ready to take the picture.” Kristoff chuckled. “Are you ready?”

“Yep! I’m in too deep to back out now.” She shrugged with a small grin.

He smiled then. A real smile. And it nearly floored her.

Then he leaned down and kissed her.

‘ _If this is a dream, I don’t think I want to wake up!’_

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

*****

MAREN!

**_What, Ryder?_ **

Did you see Anna’s Instagram?

**_No?_ **

Go look! Go look now!

**_What???_ **

**_Ohhh nooo._ **

**_Elsa is going to freak out_ **

Way to go Anna!

Maybe I should go to Norway and get myself a big burly man like that

The locals are beautiful

_**This is clearly a joke** _

_**It has to be a joke** _

His tongue is down her throat in the second one

Or maybe her tongue is down his throat?

It’s hard to tell 😉

And in the third one his hand looks awfully close to her ass.

It certainly doesn’t look like a joke to me.

_**She had to be messing with Elsa** _

_**This isn’t real** _

I’m messaging her right now

_**What did she say???** _

_**She won’t respond to me or Elsa** _

His name is Kristoff!

He’s an architect! Nice!

Get dat money boo

And apparently super good in bed!

Very nice, but has a massive dick

Perfect combo

_**WHAT** _

_**RYDER!** _

_**She did not say that** _

Maybe she did maybe she didn’t

Oh! And he’s from here!

**_What??_ **

He’s from Minnesota! He just finished getting a masters of architecture

Went to school in Norway

Also has something to do with landscaping or something

And he’s got a job here with the state parks department!

He’s from Little Marais!

That is insane!

_**Why won’t she answer me!** _

_**You are clearly lying!** _

No, I’m not!

Jeez, Anna had better keep a close eye on him I might try to snatch him up

Cuz woof

Seriously

**_I forbid you to steal Anna’s boyfriend_ **

**_Wait! Is he her boyfriend now???_ **

Sure, seems like it!

*****


	2. Too Good To Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr and I put it here in this universe. Hope you like it. 
> 
> This is still rated T? But it's nearly M? So read with caution. (I mean the T is for sexual content, obvs. But they don't actually do the deed). 
> 
> Prompt: "It doesn't fit."

Kristoff was having a hard time forming more than one cohesive thought.

All he could really get to come into his mind was ‘ _This is just too good to be true!’_

Those words had been playing on a loop in his head for several minutes as he kissed what very well may be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

That thought seemed to only grow louder as he pressed her back into his mattress.

This isn’t what he had expected to happen during his last week in Norway, but he’s certainly not complaining.

“Anna,” he couldn’t help but sigh out when she raked her fingers though his hair.

“Mmm.” She gave a satisfied hum.

She kept making all sorts of wonderful sounds. Coos, moans, and throaty sighs. She smelled nice too (was it lavender?). And her lips were intoxicating. And the skin of her bare arms was just so soft.

Frankly, it was all a bit overwhelming.

“Do you have protection?” She suddenly panted which caused him practically bolt upright.

“What?” He gulped.

“Do you have condoms?” She repeated, suddenly looking embarrassed. “I mean, I have some in my bag. Not because I usually do this! I didn’t come all the way to Norway looking to get laid or anything. I mean, I know I told you all about me teasing my sister, but I wasn’t really expecting this to happen… But I just know I have some condoms from when I went on a trip with my ex. Which, that was a while ago now, but I think the condom is still in date and everything…. I’m rambling now and realizing that maybe you don’t actually want to have sex with me. God! That’s embarrassing!”

She had slowly been stiffening and turning away from him as she spoke, but he caught her shoulder gently in a way that he hoped was comforting and not creepy.

“No, I do!” Kristoff insisted, letting his hand rest on her carefully. “I really, really do! Like a lot… I just wasn’t _expecting_ that when you suggested we come to my place.”

“Really?” Anna cocked her head and looked at him in disbelief.

“Well, no. I thought you might want to kiss a bit, but I mean… I didn’t think I’d get so lucky.”

“Lucky?” Anna laughed.

“Yeah! You’re just… you’re really, really beautiful. And really fun! And I know this wasn’t like a planned date, or anything. But the whole day felt like a date? Definitely the best date I’ve ever been on, and well… seeing as we’re about to be living so close to one another I… Well I was hoping we might be able to go out again. That is if you want! I’m not trying to force anything here. Great, now _I’m_ rambling-“

“Kristoff,” she said softly, placing a hand to his chest and blinking up at him with those long eyelashes, “I would love that.”

“Really?” He couldn’t help but grin.

“Really.” She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

“Great!” He breathed. “And we don’t have to do anything right now if you don’t want to-“

She kissed him again, this time more urgently.

“Definitely want to.” She murmured pulling him down on top of her once again.

“I think I do have a couple condoms in my bathroom.” He managed to huff out as she pulled his shirt over his head.

“Purse is closer.” She panted after a moment of appraising his chest with a look that could only be described as ‘greedy’ before attacking him with kisses again.

‘ _This is just too good to be true!’_

Suddenly kisses were along necks and collarbones, and then clothes were on the floor (though underwear still remained) and Anna was handing him a condom from her purse.

“Um.” He pulled away slightly.

“What?” She said, looking up at him, concerned once again.

“It’s nothing serious! I’d… I’d just better run and grab one from my bathroom.”

“Why? Is it expired?” Anna asked, confused.

“This… this is just um… this is a snug size? Which is a great size. It’s just… Jesus, I hate saying this because it’s gonna make me sound like such a jerk…”

“What is it?” She was starting to look a bit concerned.

“It… This size… It doesn’t fit.”

Anna blinked. Once. Twice. Then a grin crept over her face that made him think that he was already way too far gone on a girl he’d only really known for a day.

“You're lying.” She giggled.

“No, I'm really not. I mean, it’s just too tight when it goes on and makes things kinda painful, and it could break and stuff... You know what, I’m just going to grab one of mine real quick? You can check that it’s in date and everything-“

“Nuh uh, you’re not going anywhere yet!” She giggled, clearly elated. “Take your boxers off!”

**Author's Note:**

> Massive shout out to google translate for helping me with the Norwegian bits *blows kiss*  
> Also I apologize if you speak Norwegian and any of this is wrong... I used google translate *shrugs*


End file.
